


The first time

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Love, Vulnerability, awe, im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Mickey is tired and cold and shameless.





	

Ian could remember the exact first time Mickey and him cuddled. It was January, a week after they moved in with each other, late one friday night. They walked to a small hole in the wall diner, there favorite place to eat dinner. They left their apartment while it was still daylight out and had meant to quickly eat and leave but they got so caught up in the nice lighting, and the heat, and the food, and the talking. It wound up being hours before they left. By the time the paid the bill and shrugged on their coats, it was dark out. Which meant it was colder out. _Fuck._ They both thought as they walked through the door. It must’ve been in the negatives outside and the walk back seemed miles longer than before. When they finally arrived home, Mickey threw off his coat and shoes, ran to the bedroom and crawled under the covers faster than Ian could shut the front door. Ian chuckled a bit at his boyfriend's silliness and followed suit. He chucked off the outerwear and made his way, padding across the floor to their room. He poked his head in, only to see Mickey wrapped tightly under the comforter with his shirt and pants off, shivering.

“Why’d you take your clothes off if you were that cold dummy?” Ian joked.

“A) Fuck you, B) because i’m not going to get into bed wearing jeans and a button up! And seeing as i’m most likely not getting back out of this bed until tomorrow morning, I might as well get comfy now. C) what are you standing there for? Strip and join me! It’s warm…” Mickey said dreamily.

“Okay, okay i’m coming.” Ian striped from his clothes leaving his boxers just like Mickey, then climbed under the covers. Mickey laid down and shut his eyes.

“Mmmm tired…” He yawned, which Ian found adorable. Ian laid down too. They both laid there silently for 2 minutes before Mickey was complaining again. “I’m still cold!” He whined. He sounds like a 5 year old. It was cute as fuck. Mickey was so innocent and _vulnerable_ when he was both tired and cold at the same time. Next thing Ian knew, Mickey was wrapped around him like a koala bear. Ian just smiled, not wanting Mickey to shy away from the affection. He leaned down and kissed the crown of the jet black hair that was nuzzled into his neck, then throws his arms around him. Mickey just sniffles and falls asleep. When they wake up the next morning they’re still in that position. Ian smiles widely when Mickey wakes up and doesn’t immediately push off. In fact. He actually stayed there. “I love you you radiator freak.” Mickey laughs in a whisper.

“I love you too you clinging koala bear.” Ian shoots back smiling.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Mickey teases. He’s right. Ian _does_ love it.


End file.
